movie_crossover_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Gumball And Kevin In The Nut Job
''Gumball And Kevin In The Nut Job ''is a 3D computer-animated heist-comedy crossover film. It is produced by Walt Disney Pictures, 20th Century Fox Films, Cartoon Network Productions, Nickelodeon Movies, Gulfstream Pictures, Redrover International and ToonBox Entertainment. Plot In the fictional town of Oakton City, a purple squirrel named Surly and his mute rat partner Buddy and the gang, Gumball, Darwin, Tara, Anais, Timon, Pumbaa, Mr. Blik, RJ, Hammy and Kevin, (while they are struggling with him) reside in Liberty Park where their thieving reputation has made them outcasts. A group of urban animals led by Raccoon and his cardinal assistant are running low on food for winter. A red squirrel named Andie and a gray squirrel named Grayson compete with Surly, the gang and Buddy to scavenge from a peanut cart manned by Lucky and Fingers who are casing a bank while the Wet Bandits, Marv and Harry are planning to get revenge on Kevin. The squirrels' efforts inadvertently end with the cart's propane tank exploding in the park after its cord was bitten by Lucky's pug Precious. The runaway cart ends up destroying the tree, where the animals store their food. Surly is banished and Buddy, Gumball, Tara, Kevin, Timon, Pumbaa, Anais, Darwin, Hammy, RJ and Mr. Blik go with him since they chose to go with him. In the city, they find Maury's Nut Shop. Adjacent to the bank, it is a criminal hideout used by Lucky, Fingers, their boss Percy "King" Dimpleweed and Knuckles along with Marv and Harry, who plan to break through the wall and replace the bank's cash with nuts. King's girlfriend Lana believes King has gone straight and the nut store is legitimate. Raccoon sends Andie and Grayson to the city to find food, but they get separated. Andie recovers Lucky's dog whistle, which Knuckles threw out and Surly had used against Precious, and threatens to dispose of it if Surly does not share the nuts he is going to take. Surly accepts and unwittingly befriends Precious after threatening her with the whistle while Anais and Tara starting to like her and Blik doesn't trust her. Andie informs the park community of the plan. Raccoon reluctantly goes with the plan and assigns Mole and the Bruisers to go with her. Surly and his friends eventually learns from Mole that Raccoon's policy is to control the food supply in order to control the animals, and that Raccoon plans sabotaging the nut bonanza. When Andie does not believe him, Surly and the gang leave after Grayson reunites with them. As Surly is collecting the nuts, he, Timon and Anais get captured by King. As Gumball, Tara, Kevin, Darwin, Pumbaa, RJ, Hammy and Blik go and rescue Surly, Timon and Anais, they used traps to play a trick on Marv and Harry. As the gang rescue Anais and Timon, Surly gets freed by Lana. After fending off street rats who work for Raccoon and avoiding Kevin's traps which Marv and Harry are being folied, Surly and Grayson along with the gang, chase the criminal gang's getaway truck along with Marv and Harry, which carries Raccoon and the other animals. Surly fights off Cardinal, and Mole defects from Raccoon and reveals the truth to the animals, resulting in Raccoon being voted out of the park community. King and Knuckles use the dynamite inside the empty truck to blow up a police barricade at a dam, but the police shoots the tire on the truck that falls from the dam. It explodes after Surly gets himself and Andie off it along with Gumball, Kevin, Tara and the gang, and they fall into the river below. Surly makes it to a log, but finds Raccoon, King, Marv, Harry and Knuckles survived the explosion. Raccoon tries to kill Surly and Gumball, but the nuts' weight begins to break the log. The animals and the gang arrive to rescue them, but Surly and Gumball, deciding to be selfless in order to protect his friends and along with Tara since she had her arm scratched along with Gumball's siblings and the gang, they let go of the log and falls into the waterfall with Raccoon. The park community now sees the good side of Surly, and mourns him along with Gumball. The nuts make their way to Liberty Park. King, Marv, Harry and his associates are arrested as Lana breaks up with King. Andie, Buddy and the gang are still mourning over Surly and Gumball, and when Precious learns what happened and with Blik starting to like her, she has Buddy, Blik, Kevin, Anais, Darwin, Timon, Pumbaa, Hammy, RJ and Tara come look at an unconscious Surly and Gumball near the river. Doleful to see Surly and Gumball lifeless, Buddy says his first two words: "best friend". Surly and Gumball wake up and he hugs Buddy and the gang are so happy to see him and Gumball alive. Afterward, Precious leaves to meet Lana, who plans to run Maury's Nut Shop. Finding Surly alive, Andie embraces him while Tara and Anais embrace Gumball while she cries to him and Andie suggests to tell the other animals of his heroism. However, Surly declines, yet gains a willingness to work with others, and goes into the city with Buddy and the gang, allowing Grayson to take credit for the nuts making it to the park. During the credits, the animals and humans dance with an animated Psy as he performs "Gangnam Style" while Marv and Harry are swinging with rope. In a mid-credits scene, Raccoon and Cardinal are shown to have survived their ordeal and are sulking on a harbor buoy surrounded by sharks while coming up with another plan. In a post-credits scene, Precious chases Mole to get the bone he is holding that she wants and he drives her away with the dog whistle. Cast * Logan Grove as Gumball * Macualay Culkin as Kevin * Ashley Tisdale as Tara * Kyla Rae Kowlaski as Anais * Nathan Lane as Timon * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Steve Carell as Hammy * Bruce Willis as RJ * Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik * Jaden Smith as Darwin * Joe Pesci as Harry * Daniel Stern as Marvin "Marv" * Will Arnett as Surly * Brendan Fraser as Grayson * Gabriel Iglesias as Jimmy * Jeff Dunham as Mole * Katherine Heigl as Andie * Liam Neeson as Raccoon * Stephen Lang as Percy "King" Dimpleweed * Annick Obonsawin as Jamie * Rob Tinkler as Buddy/Redline * Maya Rudolph as Precious * James Rankin as Fingers * Sarah Gadon as Lana * Scott Yaphe as Lucky * Joe Pingue as Johnny Soundtrack The film's score was composed by Paul Intson. The soundtrack was released on January 17, 2014 Trivia Gallery Category:The Nut Job Category:The Nut Job Movies Category:The Amazing World Of Gumball Category:Gumball Movie Adventures Category:The Lion King Category:The Lion King 11/2 Category:Disney's The Lion King Category:Disney's The Lion King 11/2 Category:2004's The Lion King 11/2 Category:The Lion King Movie Adventures Category:Home Alone Category:Home Alone Movies Category:Catscratch Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Heist Comedy Category:Animation Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Walt Disney Pictures Animation Category:Cartoon Network Crossovers Category:Adventure Crossovers Category:Nickelodeon Films Category:Over The Hedge Category:Over The Hedge Crossover Movies Category:DreamWorks Over The Hedge Category:Dreamworks Category:Dreamworks Animation Category:Squirrels Category:Films About Squirrels